Veraj Scribavoj
The Veraj Scribavoj (True Text) is a reputedly perfect set of truths recorded on an ethereal scroll outside The World. A nameless prophet of the third century CE claimed to have seen it in a vision and copied it down. But there has never been a way to verify it. Its text seems to be written from the viewpoint of an omniscient god outside La Mondo. Two features are most noteworthy. First, this god speaks as if He, for convention holds the speaker to be male, is superior to the deities known in La Mondo. He may even be their creator. Second, the scroll, if it truly exists outside The World, would be untainted by the well known curse which causes historical documents to be inaccurate. The Text The complete text, as attested by the unnamed prophet, is widely available per her wishes: I am the creator of La Mondo. I set down these words as the true history of the world. all other documents are false. All documents are false. Therefore this will never become a document within the world. In the beginning there were the immortals. They fought. they did not die. they ranged across the world warring endlessly. And then they discovered the means for enacting their own demise. And so the war became deadly. It became far more than an exercise. It became a Holocaust. over time they became better and better at killing each other. They developed new means of death. They tore apart the world. And I had to come down and intervene. So I decided to remake the world. I decided to add gods and heroes and long-lived creatures. I decided that the race of humans was no longer necessary. And so I exploded and reformed the entire world of La Mondo and when it came back together there was one being whom I had spared. There was one being who was still of the race of the immortals. I could have dispatched him as well as the others. But he amused me. And so I allowed him to become all that he would be. And so he is the sole remaining in immortal on La Mondo. Many gods who found favor with me were allowed to live, forced to live outside of the world themselves. Yet they do exert their influence. But only one immortal was allowed to remain. So this world has been allowed to continue and to grow and to become many things to many people. There are dwarves and there are wizards and there are vampires and there is a massive underground world and there are rodents of unusual size. but for now there are no humans, and the immortals have been faded into the stuff of legends. But the world still belongs to me. It is my world. And should I choose to intervene and bring death as I did before I can do it again. And should I choose to intervene and bring life as I did initially I could do it again. Would I choose the same victors for this new epic of history? Or would I choose new ones? The answer is up to me and you shall never know it. Even if you should read these words you will know not fully know my will. I will not be constrained by words and even this ethereal text. Much less can my words be constrained in the finite so imperfect text which actually exists within the world. For I am beyond the world. I am beyond gods. I am the Creator.